The Kitsune and the Dark Tamaranean Princess
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Centuries had passed and Naruto awakened in a new world. He finds himself attracted to a certain Tamarenean bad girl. A romance blooms.


**The Kitsune and the Dark Tamaranean Princess**

0

NarutoxBlackfire

0

It was years ago that one Uzumaki Naruto had awaken from centuries long sleep in a new era. Being both the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki his life expectancy was much larger than the average person. There were many attempts on his life, one was that of a particular strong poison designed to kill Jinchuuriki, while it didn't kill Naruto left him in a coma as Kurama had to purge the toxins.

Though by the time he had awaken, centuries had passed. His resting place was disturbed by an alien invasion. Awakened from his slumber he aided a group of teenagers and repelled this invasion, becoming a member of a team of teenager heroes known as the Teen Titans.

There was Robin the boy wander the former Protégé of Batman and leader of the team. Naruto wandered what the teen hid behind his mask.

There was Cyborg the half-human, half-machine, all brotha who was the Teams Technician.

There was the green skinned youth Beast Boy who could change into any animal and had a taste in bad jokes.

There was the pale empath Raven who liked to read and enjoy tea and would appear emotional to those who didn't know her.

And finally there was Starfire the alien princess and one of the kindest people Naruto had ever met. In some sort away she was a lot like Hinata but their was obvious differences. Like for one she had a sexy older sister.

Her name was Blackfire.

She had raven colored hair and mesmerizing violet eyes and for a lack of a very term sexy. She wasn't anything like her kind and a bit naive sister. She was suave, sexy, and seductive. Naruto knew at first glance he was infatuated , even going as far as preventing her capture knowing she committed a criminal act but he couldn't help it. He desired her and couldn't keep her out of his mind. She would show up and attack her sister only for him to be in the same location. Imagine his surprise when she showed interest in him. Enough to kidnap him with the intent on enforcing him into marriage. The only thing he could or should I say would do is to think the spirits above.

Naruto woke up with a headache. _That's the last time I drank three bottles of Tequila with worms in them and take candy from a Quartette of Mexican Midgets with British Accents while performing the Congo on St. Patricks day high off mushrooms. _He thought. He got up and sure enough on the other side of the room was Blackfire whose hands were glowing. She lunged at him which Naruto simply countered with a lunge of his own.

At the last second he bends the front portion of his body back and hit her stomach with a chakra burst.

Blackfire falls to the ground and groan. She managed to get her self back to her feet and growled menacingly as she launched several of her purple Starbolts at him. Naruto was able to dodge the solar base attack with ease as he countered with a with a weak Wind Dragon, which she managed to shave off a bit of the force using her bolts, but still took the brunt of the attack when it connected.

He was impressed that she was somehow able to get up after the hit but since he held back a bit it wasn't all that surprising. He was almost caught off guard by how quickly she reacted after the fact and instead attacking him again she pulled him into a kiss. He didn't fight it but he was certainly confused. ''Why?'' He asked her as she gave him a mischievous grin.

''You're the strongest Male I've come across on this planet. We Tamereneans are a warrior race and we accept only the strongest as our Gend'an, not to mention how well equipped you are is just a bonus.''

Before he could even reply she crashed her lips against his for another passionate kiss. The two eventually broke the kiss.

''I'm flattered really…but there's some things you should know,'' He started to explain the situation. It took some time for her to understand Naruto's situation and embrace his longevity situation. For now they would worry about that later as there was only one thing to do...Elope.

After a small private ceremony the two of them traveled to a secluded hide-out that Blackfire temporarily established on Earth. Deciding to put Honeymoon plans on hold the new married couple wanted to proceed to the wedding night.

Helping her out of the dress Naruto tentatively began to trail her jawline with kisses. His finger trailed along her smooth stomach at which the Tamarenean gave an appreciative moan. Grabbing Naruto's arm she pulled him into bed with her as she captured his upper lips between hers.

Naruto began lightly pinching and teasing one of Blackfire's now cloth-less nipples, while moving his other hand lower down her sex until he was just lightly probing the entrance to her cunt.

He slid his middle finger into the moist cocoon, causing her to raise her upper-body off the bed with a closed eyed, pained expression and a loud "Oh!" Naruto reaches one hand around Blackfires shoulders, holding her upright, and keeps his other hand motionless with his finger still in her pussy while Blackfire breathed heavily against him. Blackfire opens her eyes and looks at Naruto, flushed and panting. He whispers, ''Do you want to cum?" Blackfire nods, and Naruto tells her to spread her legs even wider as he added a second finger.

He continued exploring her insides while the raven haired beauty continued to squirm and moan.

''Damn...your definitely tight...tighter then any human girl at least,'' He said as her walls continued to squeeze around him. It took him about ten minutes and a bit of coaxing from a moaning Blackfire to find what Naruto assumed with her G-spot. Massing it with the two fingers from his right hand as he used the fingers from his left hand to stimulate her lips channeling some chakra.

All the stimulation proved too much as Blackfire let out an eyes clenched shut, moaning "Ah!" and came cums all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto continued the pleasurable assault as he continued finger fucking the alien into a bliss as she came once more, screaming words like 'X'Hal' and other such words again and again as her hips bucked against Naruto's hand.

Eventually, Naruto stops and lets Blackfire fall back onto the bed, where she just twitched as he slips his fingers out from her pussy.

Smiling, Blackfire turns around and makes her way to Naruto she sticks her tongue out and moved her head to his crotch area where she licks all around the head of his cock, watching the faces he makes.

Looking back at his member, Blackfire closed her eyes and used her mouth to pleasure him, listening to his ragged breathing to figure out what felt best for him and all his weak points, she eventually settled on bobbing her head up and down on his cock while sliding her tongue back and forth across the head. Listening to his ever increasingly louder moans, she stopped and turned her head again so she could see his face again with his cock in her mouth.

Smiling evilly, Blackfire watched him staring at her as she took his cock as far into her mouth as she could, and very slowly pulled her head up while sucking on his cock really hard. Naruto' eyes clenched tightly shut and he let out a groan, feeling the cum churn in his balls. When he felt Blackfire's lips wrap around the ridge of his cock head, he let out an "oh God…" and began to spurt into Blackfire's mouth. Blackfire's eyes never left his face even as she began to greedily suck and swallow his cum. Letting his rapidly deflating cock fall from her lips, Blackfire smiled at him.

Naruto grabbed Blackfire's legs and steered her so her knees were on either side of her head. Shifting his grip to her ass, he motioned her into a position where she was straddling his face reverse cowgirl style at which he began to suck and lick on her lips. Blackfire groaned as she felt him exploring her with his tongue. She could almost feel him playing with her the same way she did with him. After one long drag of his tongue up and across her entrance, she crashed forward with a shoulder, her breasts pressed into his stomach, panting heavily.

Opening her eyes, she saw that his cock had begun to stiffen again. Smiling, she leaned forward and began to suck on his cock again. It almost became a game as the two of them began mimicking each others actions, before settling into a nice rhythm. Feeling himself get close, Naruto decided to take things up a notch, and leaned in to stick his now chakra coated tongue deep into Blackfire's pussy, causing her to moan with her mouth around his cock. Feeling him probe and wiggle inside her, she thought _"two can play that game" _and relaxed her throat muscles, taking in more and more of his cock until her nose was pressed against his balls.

Feeling Blackfire deep-throat his cock was too much, and Naruto pressed his face into Blackfires snatch, digging his tongue even deeper into her as he shot his cum down her throat. Feeling him cum, and the even deeper sensations from her pussy, Blackfire came with a groan, as she felt warm liquid stream down the inside of her thighs.

After a few moments Naruto regained his bearings. He placed a hand on her face and channeled some energy into her revitalizing her.

Naruto lined his cock up with Blackfire's pussy, and pressed the head of his cock against her slit. He slid just the head of his cock into her entrance eliciting a moan out of both of them, as he lay back down, pressing his chest against Blackfire's, kissing her deeply as he slid the head of his cock just barely forward.

Blackfire moaned as she felt him fill her, but opened her eyes when she felt him withdraw again. As Naruto began fucking Blackfire with just the head of his cock, Blackfire had enough and grabbed Naruto face, pulling him away from her so she could look into his eyes. Naruto looked at Blackfire's flushed, lustful, angry face as she said "No more games, no more teasing. I need you inside me now!'' Blackfire looked in to Naruto face, he expression unreadable, for a full minute before she felt him slide back into her again, but deeper, and deeper and deeper. When Naruto bottomed out and Blackfire could feel her clit pressed against the hair at the base of his cock she let out a groan, and Naruto slid his cock half-way out of her before thrusting back in again.

Blackfire's arms were wrapped around Naruto shoulders, holding him as he fucked her. Her senses were on fire as she felt his hard warmth fill her again and again. Naruto pushed himself up and looked into Blackfires eyes as he kept thrusting, with her holding onto him with one hand on his shoulder and her other hand holding the back of his head.

Naruto looked at Blackfire and said "How does my cock feel Blackfire?"

She shuddered "So…good, so hard…"

"Can you feel my cock stretching your pussy?"

"Oh…X'Hal…Yes!" Leaning in close, Naruto looked in Blackfire's eyes and asked "Do you want me to cum in your pussy? Do you want me to fill you with my cum?" Feeling herself close to orgasm, Blackfire moaned and shouting

"Yes, Please!"

Naruto thrust all the way inside Blackfire and held himself there, not moving as she clenched her eyes shut and quivered underneath him. Looking into her eyes, Naruto asked "Do you want me to…" before burying himself inside her again, "Mate with you?" Again he thrust out, "Or do you want me to love you and make love to you.'' Thrust, "Because I really do...'' he thrust again, "Sincerely..." Blackfire moaned as she felt him pull all the way out of her as he said "Love you..." When she felt his hands on either side of her face, she opened her eyes and looked deep into Naruto's as he finished.

"Because I want to make love to you and be proud to call you my wife and for you to call me your Gend'an."  
Time stopped. Blackfire looked into Naruto's serious expression. She felt something tightening in her chest, and at the same time something wet slid down her cheeks. Reaching up a hand, she touched her cheek and realized that she was crying. Looking into Naruto eyes, Blackfire let out a sob as her vision blurred, and pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear,''Make love to me Naruto."

Hearing those words, Naruto slowly thrust back into Blackfire again, and picked up where he left off, fucking her with deep, smooth strokes that gradually became faster. Feeling the warm, tight, almost buttery sensation of Blackfire's pussy was driving Naruto insane as he slammed his cock in and out of the wildly moaning alien. Naruto could feel Blackfire's pussy quivering and spasming around his cock, and looked down at Blackfire, who's eyes were screwed shut, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and body as he thrust into her.  
Naruto asked "Are you going to cum?"

Blackfire swallowed briefly before moaning out yes.

"Open your eyes. Look at me while you cum."

Blackfire opened her eyes, with twin tear streams still running down her face even as she smiled happily as Naruto said, "I love you, Kami I love you so much."

Blackfire was trembling, crying, and smiling as she said "I l-love y-you too."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Blackfire as he continued to thrust into, feeling his own orgasm imminent. When the first spurt of stringy cum exploded from the tip of his cock, he pushed himself as deep into Blackfire as he could, moaning into her mouth. Feeling his cock, his cum, his love for her and her love for him, Blackfire's orgasm caused her to press her mouth hard against Naruto until she bit into his lip, and made Blackfire shake and quake underneath him as he finished dribbling the last of his load inside her.

They held that position for a while as their kissing became less frantic and wild, and more soft and sensual. Eventually, they rolled over onto their sides and broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes. Blackfire's face was wet with tears and sweat even as she smiled gently, in a way she never had before. She gently reached up one hand to caress one side of Naruto's face, and whispered, "Please…promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you'll stay by my side."

Naruto grasped Blackfire's hand, and gently kissed the palm of her hand before setting it back on his face as he wrapped his arms around Blackfire's back. Drawing her close and pulling her full length against his body, he whispered, "I won't trust me. Your my wife and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you.'' Hearing that, Blackfire began laughing and sobbing as she curled up against Naruto's chest. She cried herself to sleep in Naruto arms, and he fell asleep soon afterwords.

A few months had passed and things were bumpy at first. The team was pretty upset when Naruto came home with his new wife.

Well Robin and Raven were more distrustful, Beast Boy and Cyborg were a bit cautious side and it was mostly Starfire who was upset. Which surprised Naruto because he didn't think the girl could ever hold a grudge. How wrong he was! After six months they all started to come around. By that time Brother Blood had taken control of H.A.Y.E.P. a small branch in the larger more villainous organization known as H.I.V.E. So Naruto volunteered to go undercover.

A few weeks had gone by as Naruto was undercover. And who he was undercover as? Only Uchiha Itachi of course! Cause in Naruto's mind that was the perfect disguise. Best part was that not too many people try to fuck with you when you murder your entire family and clan consisting of 391 people. During one of the free periods Naruto had to hide himself in the bathroom to calm himself. He had let his transformation down and let exhaled a breath. He had a raging hard on cause by the scantly clad female members of HAEYP. Apparently he didn't get the clothing optional Memo. He then closed his eyes and focused on willing his erection away when he felt a hand grab his member.

Naruto sniffed the air as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and decided to have a bit of fun.

''Is this Jinx? No weight maybe this is Bee? No no wait...you're obviously.''

''Soon to be the widow Mrs. Uzumaki.'' She answered with no amusement in your voice.

''Come Koma-chan you know I was just teasing. Why would I want those girls when I have a sexy alien princess for a why?''

''Damn straight...'' She said as she nibbled on his ear.  
''Ooh...someone's frisky.'' He said as she began taking off her top.

'Actually there's something I wanted to ask you about…it's about yesterday,'' She said as Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

''Aren't we sort of the middle of something?''

''You know if you continue to be rude I'll just leave you hanging.''

''Fine…carry on.''

''You were fighting some rookie and she was using a gun…you remember what happened?'' she asked as she began to flashback to what happened!"'

_Naruto was fighting a new recruit some kind of gangster wanna be who was shooting at him with a gun and the rays that came out of it had no affect. Naruto stalked towards her and said. ''Silly bitch. yo weapons cannot harm me. don't u know who the fuck I am? IM THE MAELSTROM!''_

''Ooh yeah...I was a little drunk and spent all morning watching Myway Entertainment videos. Anyway I have a question of my own. Why the fuck are we still talking? Better yet why aren't you sucking me up?'' He asked and her response was a tight squeeze to his member.

It was a bit unusual and what one would say unethical but the two had a very kinky relationship. Then and there Blackfire proceeded to give Naruto a blowjob. The slurping sounds could be heard echoing through the Restroom. Naruto braced his arm against the stall and gritted his teeth. ''Damn…how the hell do all you girl keep coming up with these new tricks?'' He asked. 'Girls' was definitely the wrong thing to stay as Blackfire gave a slight super enhanced flick to his nut sack which caused him to groan. ''Kinky bitch,'' He muttered.

Blackfire couldn't help but be turned on. Sure it was degrading if you looked at it at one way but another way it was pretty damn dirty and kinky. She nibbled on the sensitive flesh at the top while cupping his balls.

She then wrapped her breasts around his member and bobbed up and down wildly while squeezing her goodies around him. Naruto moaned out her name as she pulled her mouth up and started stroking him as he busted a nut on her chest. Grabbing some tissue she wiped it off. She then hiked up her skirt pulled down her lace black panties and slowly slide her self down her pull and started riding Naruto Reverse cow girl style.

The sound of slapping flesh and moaning echoed even louder throughout the bathroom. Naruto brought his hands up to Blackfire's chest and squeezed her tits as she bounced up and down on him. Both of them were panting as their adrenaline spiked. The prospect of that they could get caught made it all the more arousing for them. Both of them got up as Naruto moved behind her and bent her over and drove into her as she held on to the rails.

''Ooh! That's it Baby! That's my Spot!'' Blackfire moaned in ecstasy as the edge of Naruto's cock hit every sensitive spot in her.

''Mmhmm,'' Groan. ''You like that don't you Hime!''

''Aaah! Yes! Fuck me Harder!'' She demanded and toss her head back as she felt his hands grip hips as she continued to drive into her wildly.

''Damn! I'm about to feel your pussy with my seed,'' He said as felt her walls enclosed around his shaft.

''Cum inside me…I want to feel your hot and sticky Cum in my pussy,'' She moaned feeling more wantonly then usual.

''Oh kami, Blackfire I'm going to…''

''Yeah that's it…almost there…''

Both of them continued to grunt and rut like animals in heat and gave one loud joined scream as Naruto filled her womb with his sperm. Nearly a decade had passed since that day. Many things had happened including a new generation of Titans and several Crises, but Naruto and Tamerenean had remained a strong couple sense then. Despite all the kidnappings, robot duplicate businesses, and whole alternate Earths they were one of the few fortunate couples whose family remained alive and together.

Naruto and Blackfire were currently sitting on the porch of their house while they watched their five year old daughter Windfire play on the front lawn with their dog. She had her mother's eye and nose but her father's hair and whisker marks. Naruto was still a part time member of The Titans as they were now call but he was contempt of living out his days peacefully with his beautiful wife and daughter.


End file.
